


Million Days in May

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is welcomed into the fold aka Sidney gets to come out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Days in May

Sidney knew that Mario was watching her from the couch as she paced around the living room. Geno was there as well, talking quietly to Mario. The possible lockout was going to be hard, too hard on her with Geno gone. He was leaving for Worlds in the morning and then back to Magnitogorsk. 

Rationally Sidney knew that she needed to tell someone else. She had talked to Pamela about telling Mario for months now. Taylor and Geno both supported her decision and she knew that Mario would still be her friend. She needed someone to keep her from going crazy inside her head and Mario had always been good at that.

“Are you sure you don’t want something to drink?” Sidney blurted out. She gestured at the kitchen. “I can get you something.”

“Sidney,” Mario said patiently. “Come sit down and talk to me.”

Geno held out a hand to Sidney and she took it, gripping it tightly, too tightly as she sat down on the couch. Her leg bounced and she couldn’t help herself. She started to laugh.

“This is so ridiculous,” Sidney said between gasps of laughter. 

Geno frowned a little and Mario just looked confused. “Sid, what’s going on?”

“Call _her_ Sidney,” Geno said quietly, emphasising the different pronoun. Sidney abruptly stopped laughing, her eyes wide. “ _She_ not like being called Sid.”

“Oh,” Mario sat back heavily. He stared at Sidney for a long time before he said anything else. “You and Geno are dating. I thought you were gay.”

“Not really.” Sidney gestured at herself. “This isn’t me.”

“Outside not match inside,” Geno said helpfully, hoping that helped Mario understand.

Mario looked shell-shocked and Sidney was starting to feel sick. "Please say something."

"I don't know what to say.” Mario said honestly. “This isn't something I ever thought about. With anyone."

“I have books. And pamphlet,” Geno said getting up from the couch to grab the bag he had prepared. “I read a lot when I start to think about Sidney being this way. She not tell me until later, but I prepared.”

Mario took the bag, pulling out the pamphlet from PFLAG first. “And you’re telling me because Geno’s leaving tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Sidney said quietly, curling her shoulders in to try and hide. “Taylor knows as well, but we thought it would be best if someone here knew. In case I need someone.”

“I will always help you but right now I don’t understand,” Mario said seriously. “I need to digest this. Do some reading.”

Sidney abruptly got up and headed out of the room, Jeffrey climbing to his feet and following her. Geno and Mario heard the back door open and shut.

“Please take care of her?” Geno asked softly. “I can’t be here. If she alone too long, she get caught in her head. Thinks she is bad, wrong. She not.”

Mario looked at the pamphlet in his hand. “How did you know?”

Geno sighed. “Lot of little things when she was out with concussion. Head messed up, couldn’t control emotions. Started let things slip she normally keep locked up. And,” Geno gave Mario a serious look. “I love her. I know something different so I read, do research. Thought asexual for long time but realized transsexual instead. She still have sexual attraction to people.”

Mario shifted uncomfortably. “I really don’t want to know about your sex life.”

“Not going to tell you. Three people know - me, Sidney, and our therapist. That all who need to know.”

“He always said he was weird,” Mario looked towards the back door. “What do I call him?”

Geno reached over and squeezed Mario’s shoulder. “Sidney. Is woman’s name too. She like her name so no need to change.”

Mario nodded and set the pamphlet back down. “Should I go talk to him?”

“If you want. She out back with Jeffrey being scared. We talk about what happen and thought it might end up being me telling. Only time my words easier.”

Mario stood up and Geno did as well, facing Mario. “Thank you for helping him.”

“Mario, she my girlfriend. Only ever been my girlfriend, never boyfriend. Love her too much to not accept.”

“This is very uncomfortable for me,” said Mario honestly, looking back to the back door again. “I should go talk to Sidney but I don’t know what to say.”

Geno patted Mario’s shoulder. “Just be honest. Tell her you uncomfortable. Don’t understand. If you go without talk, she understand. Make her sad, hurt a little, but she understand.”

Mario gave Geno a look before turning and heading to the back door. Sidney was leaning on the porch railing, watching as Jeffrey sniffed the bushes along the fence.

“Sidney?” 

Sidney turned to look at Mario, her expression guarded. She didn’t want him to know how upset she was. She could still mask it around people other than Geno. What she didn’t expect was Mario to step forward and hug her tightly, cupping a hand to the back of her head.

“Oh,” Sidney exhaled and leaned into the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him in return. Mario didn’t hug often, not outside of his family or hockey games, so she took it for what it was - acceptance. 

“I will always be here,” Mario said quietly. “There’s nothing you can do that will stop you from being a part of our family but you need to know I am extremely uncomfortable right now and really don’t understand this at all.”

Mario stepped back but still held onto Sidney’s biceps. “Okay?”

Sidney nodded quickly. “We can talk about this if you want. I’ll answer questions. And I’m still playing hockey. That’s not going to change. I’m not changing.”

“I don’t care about hockey right now. I care that you’re okay. Let me read the books Geno gave me and figure out what I need to ask. Am I allowed to talk to Nathalie?”

Sidney bit her lip but nodded. “No one else though. I don’t want this to be common knowledge.”

“I’m glad Geno’s here for you,” Mario said, noticing how Geno wasn’t quite hovering in the kitchen, but still keeping an eye on them. “I should get going. I need to think.”

“Thank you for not freaking out,” Sidney said softly. “I know this is new for you, but this is how I’ve been my whole life. I promise.”

“Oh Sid,” Mario said, touching her face gently if hesitantly. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Always have,” Sidney said before stepping away. “I’ll see you soon.”

Sidney leaned back against the porch railing to watch Jeffrey. She didn’t jump when she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. 

“Didn’t go so bad.”

“No,” Sidney looked over at him. “He said that I’ll always be a part of his family and he’s going to read the stuff you gave him. We’ll talk about it later.”

“Then why look so sad?” asked Geno, tilting Sidney’s chin up to press a kiss to her forehead. “Wrinkles here.”

“I’m going to spend my whole life explaining who I am now,” Sidney murmured, leaning into him. “Especially if I start to transition.”

“When you start. We agree on when, not if.”

Sidney pressed her lips to Geno’s shoulder gently. “I’m back to if for now.”

“Okay,” Geno agreed easily. He rubbed Sidney’s back, slipping his hands beneath her shirt. “Love you no matter what you choose.”

“I know.” 

Sidney leaned up and kissed him, pressing fully against Geno’s body as he pulled her closer. She let herself get lost in the feel of Geno’s mouth against hers, the kiss turning deep and messy just how they both liked it as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Geno pulled back, breathing heavily. He pressed a thumb to her lower lip. “So beautiful.”

Sidney wrinkled her nose at that and mock-bit his thumb in response. She liked it when he called her beautiful but it was still odd to hear and know that he meant it. Sometimes she thought Geno could see everything, could see past the outside Sidney and see the real her. 

“We could go upstairs?” Geno suggested carefully since she was being playful. 

Sex was still tough even with Geno. He never pushed, only went as far as she wanted him to and never, ever touched her dick. He would touch everywhere else, make her shiver with pleasure as much as she could, and it would be good in the end. But it still took a lot of mental work to keep herself in the moment and sometimes, most of the time, she didn’t want to.

And he was okay with that.

“Not yet,” Sidney replied, turning in his arms to lean on the railing again. She pulled him close, relished the feeling of Geno warm along her back. “Jeffrey isn’t finished.”

Geno chuckled warmly in her ear. “Jeffrey never finished unless it dinner time.” 

“Maybe I’m enjoying the sun,” Sidney said, tipping her head back to look at him. “Enjoy the sun with me, Zhenya.”

Geno kissed the tip of Sidney’s nose, settling closer with his elbows on the railing. “Sun is nice today.”

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I totally wrote the last part for this on Thursday. It's not going to be posted anytime soon, but the ending is there. And I've spent most of this morning reading about MtoF transitioning. This is getting fun! I love research. :)


End file.
